Avatar Highschool AU
by Momosaurus
Summary: Katara is from a small town in the earth kingdom, until she moves to the big city and starts high school. There she sees Zuko, the extremely attractive and popular junior. And all she wants to do is get to know him.......
1. Chapter 1

**A new town.**

**New people.**

**A new school.**

**A new house.**

**A new life.**

**A new beginning.**

As she watched the trees pass by her window, she couldn't help but to think to her self _Why? Why do we have to move? I don't want to move to the big city. I want to go back to my old school, see my old friends, be in our old house. I miss it._

She frowned as she thought about it. "Katara" said her father, Hakoda, "Katara I know you don't want to move, but we have to. Once I get deployed again you have to have someone watch over you. I know you miss everything, but think of it as a new beginning. A new chance to restart."

"Yeah your right dad."said Katara, but she thought different. _Yeah yeah I know. Ive heard it a million times._

Katara's dad was in the military, soon he would be leaving to go fight in the war with the earth kingdom against the fire nation. Usually only benders were sent off to fight, but since they had less and less troops, they had to start sending out non benders. Hakoda was an excellent warrior. He was skilled in the ways of the sword, a master bow and arrow man, and very good with the machines, but the earth benders used those. Since Hakoda was leaving, he needed someone to watch over Katara and her big brother, Sokka, so he was sending them off to live with there Grandmother in the earth kingdom capitol, Ba Sing Se. All there lives they had lived a peaceful and happy life in a small town in the earth kingdom, until their mother was killed in a car accident. Ever since then Katara had very rarely smiled and was unhappy with everything. Her mother was her best friend, and now that she's gone, Katara felt lonely.

"dad, are we almost there? I'm hungry" asked her brother, Sokka

"no, but were close. Only about another 10 minutes."

"but you said that an hour ago! I'm starving!"

"Sokka your always starving!" said Katara in a sarcastic, but joking tone.

"im 16! Im a growing boy! I need my nutrition!"

"ok Sokka. Once we get to your Gran Gran's house, we'll get you some food, ok?" said Hakoda

"fine."

Finally, after hours of endless driving, they pulled up to the small, but nice home. As Katara got out of the car she took in her surroundings. She noticed how big the neighbor hood was. Every house had at least two cars and was two stories, all except for Gran Grans. She could tell that a lot of wealthy people lived here. She wondered how many of the wealthy peoples kids were gunna be going to her new high school.

_Ugghhh high school. I'm so not looking forward to that._ she thought to herself.

Katara was a freshman in high school, and she was very nervous about starting. She had heard stories about freshman's being pushed into trashcans and shoved into lockers, and that just made her fear it more.

They walked up to the door and rang with bell. "Katara! Sokka! Hakoda!" she said in an ecstatic voice, "Oh its just great to see you again! Please, please come in!"

They walked in a Katara looked around. It look very peaceful and nice. A small kitchen and dining room, a good sized living room with a tv and a piano.

_Gran Gran plays the piano? I never knew that._

Katara was anxious to see her room.

"Katara, deary, if you want to see your room it's the last one down the hall. I gave you the one with the bathroom because I know how girls like there privacy" Gran Gran said as she smiled warmly.

Katara couldn't help but to smile back. "Thank you Gran Gran."

Katara walked into her room, and immediately loved it. She had dark blue walls, a full sized bed with black and white bead spread, a dark wood desk with a zebra roll chair, two dressers, one with a vanity mirror, and a walk in closet. Katara couldn't help but to smile as she walked in. She walked into the bathroom, only to fall in love once more. It was painted light blue with a big shower. She had a big size sink and a big mirror. Katara loved her new room.

She walked back out into the main room were everyone else was talking. "Do you like your new room Katara?" asked Hakoda

"Yeah dad! Its amazing!" she said, smiling big.

"that's good."

After about an hour of talking, catching up, and hearing Sokka whine about dying of hunger, They finally had dinner. Katara loved her Gran Gran's cooking. They had home made sea prune soup, with a weird rice/pasta thing, and some carrots. After dinner Katara took a shower. After sitting in the car for hours, a nice hot shower felt good. After the shower, Katara bended all the water off of her body and hair, put on shorts and a tee shirt, and got out her laptop.

"Come on…….Please get internet!" she said to her laptop. "please! Im begging you!"

After about 5 minutes of trying to get internet wirelessly, she gave up. So she decided she would unpack her clothes and personal belongings. After about an hour, she was finished and tired. Sleeping in a car does not do the body well.

She turned off the light, got into bed, and thought to herself._ Only about a week till school starts. Man im so nervous. I hate not knowing anyone. I wish I was back in my old town._

_As she thought this, she realized that there was nothing she could do. But then she thought about how hard Gran Gran had worked to make this place feel like home. Katara felt a little guilty about not even considering that. As she fell asleep, she thought that maybe, just maybe, this school year could be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**D':**

**Im SO SO SO SORRY THAT IVE TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER! Like i said, this is my first fan fiction so i had alot of writer blocks. I tried to make this one a long chapter so i hope you guys enjoy!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Ugghhh no no no no! 5 more minutes!" Katara said to her alarm clock. She got up, walked over to , it turned it off, and just stood there trying to wake up. "Ohh man…..the first day of 9th grade in a new high school…..sounds exciting" she said, in a not so exited tone. She went to the bath room and got in the shower. She had to wake up extra early to get the hot water before Sokka took it all.

After her shower, she blow-dried her hair and let in come down naturally. She loved her natural wavy hair.

After she was done, she went and got dressed.

"Hmmm….first day of school, so I gotta look good but I don't want to look like im trying to hard….hmm this will have to do."

She got out a light blue and black plaid shirt, gray skinny jeans, and light blue vans. She went over to the mirror and put on a little bit of black eye liner and a little mascara. Just enough to bring out her ocean blue eyes, but not to much to over whelm them.

Once she was done getting ready, she went down stairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Gran Gran always loved to cook for Katara and her brother, and she was great at it to. "Oh Katara you look beautiful" Gran Gran said as she smiled warmly at her. "Ha thanks Gran Gran. Whacha makin?" Katara asked. "Ohh just some bacon and pancakes. I need you to be fully energized for your first day of 9th grade. Oh my little granddaughter is growing up so fast." She said as she got a semi-sad look on her face. "Don't worry Gran Gran, I don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Katara said with a smile. "I just wish Dad was here. He's only been gone for 3 days and I already miss him." She said sadly. "Oh deary don't worry. Once this silly war is over then your father will come home and you can spend as much time with him as you want." Gran Gran said cheerfully. "Haha your right. I just hope this war doesn't go on for much longer. The fire nation seems to not care who they hurt. They fail to realize that killing off the other nations isn't going to solve anything. And I'm pretty sure all of the fire nation doesn't support all this senseless killing."

"Well dear, the sad part is, when someone stands up and says that the war is wrong, their either killed or thrown in jail. But a lot of the fire nation does, sadly, support the war. The fire nation people are brutal when it comes to who has more power. But right now isn't the right time to talk about this. Here dear, eat up!"

"Ok thank you Gran Gran"

"Katara, what time do you want to leave?" asked Sokka as he lazily came down the stairs.

"I don't know, what time does school start?"

"uhhh 7:30 I think."

"Ok then how about around 7ish?"

"Yeah sure. Whatever."

"Ok Gran Gran, off to school. Bye! Love you!" said Katara as she grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

"Ok sweetheart, have a wonderful day!" Said Gran Gran as she smiled.

"Wow kiddo. Your starting your first day of high school. Ha just don't get throw into trash cans or shoved into lockers. Hahahha" said Sokka.

"THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENS? I thought that only happened in movies!" yelled Katara.

"No no im only kidding. Jesus, calm down. High school may seem intimidating at first, but once you get some friends and get to know a few people, it'll grow on you. Don't worry Katara, I think your actually going to like high school." said Sokka

"Yeah I hope so. I just hope that it isn't filled with assholes like middle school was. Middle school was brutal."

"Well in middle school a lot of kids are starting to hit puberty so there hormones are raging. In high school that calms down a lot. Well were here! Beautiful Ba Sing Se High. Home of the Badgermoles! Can I get a whoot whoot!"

_Wow, this is a REALLY big school._ "Whats your first class kiddo?" asked Sokka.

"uhhh English with Mrs. Wu"

"Ahh yes, English. I hated it. Well have fun!" said Sokka as he walked off.

"Uhhh ok Sokka, see ya."

As Katara walked into the big class room, she sat down in the farthest row possible from the front. She wanted to draw as little attention to herself as possible. As more people started gathering in, she couldn't help but to notice how everyone was talking and catching up. A lot of girls were hugging and laughing with there old friends from middle school. Katara couldn't help but to feel envious of them. Oh how she wished she was back in her old town. But she knew that there was nothing she could do but embrace her new home, and try to grow accustomed to it. Hooray for optimism. (Sarcasm rules.)

"Hi there" said a strange voice. She looked over an saw a girl who looked about her age. She had shoulder length, dark hair and deep blue, almost purple eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and sweat pants. To be honest she looked very comfy.

"Uhh hi." said Katara in a shy, quiet voice.

"My names Suki. Whats yours?" she said in a friendly tone.

"My names Katara"

"Wow, that's a really pretty name, though it sounds unusual. Are you from around here?"

"No im not. Im from the parts of the earth kingdom that are inhabited by the water tribe."

"NO WAY! So are you like a water bender or something?" said Suki in a loud voice.

"Uhh yeah. But im not very good. There wasn't a lot of water benders in my old town, so ive had to teach myself.

"Oh wow. That's so neat."

"Haha thanks." said Katara smiling.

RINGGG RINGG RINGGGGGG

"Ok class, take your seats." said, what Katara guessed, was the teacher, Mrs Wu.

She was a generally pretty women. She had long black hair and darker skin. She looked to be about in her 40's.

"Welcome back students. I take it you all had a great summer. This is English 1. I know that you students don't like working on the first day of school, but I just want a short paragraph on what you did over the summer. Just something to occupy you until the bell rings. As your writing im going to take roll."

Katara pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing while simultaneously listening for her name.

_Hmmm….how to start this off…hmmmm…_

"Katara Mizu" called the teacher.

"Present" Katara said in a shy voice.

_Ok…..what to write, what to write…_

**Katara Mizu**

**9/1/2010**

**Period 1**

**Summer Summary**

**This summer I moved from the southern part of the earth kingdom to Ba Sing Se, so my summer wasn't very exciting. My father is going off to war so my brother and I were sent to live with my grandmother, but we just call her Gran Gran. My brother is 15 years old and in 10****th**** grade. I wouldn't say that moving here was something I was looking forward to, but I like to think of it as a new chance. I'm able to start off with a clean slate. Hopefully, high school will turn out to be wonderful. **

_Well, theres nothing else to write, so whatever._ Since she was out of things to write she decided to put her head down. She must have dozed off, cause before she knew it, the bell had rung to go to 2nd period.

"Students, please turn in your paragraphs to the front desk. Thank you."

"So what's your next class? Asked a voice. It was Suki's.

"Ummm Geometry, with Ms, Jun."

"Ohhh tough luck. Ive heard shes brutal. Well have fun! Bye!" said Suki.

"Uhh ok bye then…"

Thankfully, math was close to her 1st, so she got there early, which meant she could choose a good seat. Once again, she chose the farthest seat from the front. Then, just as the tardy bell rang, the most gorgeous boy ever walked in. He had long, jet black hair that contrasted perfectly to his white skin and deep amber eyes. He was wearing a dark red shirt button shirt and black pants and shoes.

_Ohh wow….hottie alert. But wait…he looks to old to be in a freshman class. He probably has the wrong room._

"Well well, look who it is. Welcome back Zuko."

"Good to be back Ms. Jun" said the boy in a sarcastic tone.

"Just go sit down. Im not in the mood to look at your sulky face." Said the teacher in a mean tone.

_Wow, what a bitch. I wonder why she hates him so much._

"Whatever you say" said Zuko in an apathetic tone.

He sat near the front of the row. He seemed to know a lot of people, cause it seemed like everyone said hi to him. He sat with a girl and a boy, who looked to be about his age. She was a petite girl who looked like a freshman. She was wearing a bright pink shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white shoes. She had a long French braid and was really pretty. She seemed to be the type with a very bubbly personality. The other person sitting with Zuko was a boy who looked to be about his age. He had long dark brown hair, black eyes, and dark skin. He was dressed in a dark blue shirt, baggy shorts, and dark shoes.

The class went by quickly, but the whole time Katara couldn't stop thinking about Zuko. There was just something about him that intrigued her, though she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

RINGGGGGGG

_Ok time for Science. Yay, my favorite subject._

This time she had to walk a long ways to get to her science room. Once she got there, there were only a few seats left. "Hey hey Katara!" yelled a familiar voice. She looked over and saw Suki. "Hey come sit over here!" "Uhh ok sure." Thankfully, Suki chose a seat in the back. "Wow cool. Now we have 2 classes together."

"Yeah thank god. You're the only person ive talked to all day."

"Aww, well here then. I'd like you to meet someone. Katara, this is Zuko. Zuko, this is Katara."

_NO WAY! Ohh god, I didn't even notice him sitting right in front of me! Ohh god….ok Katara, don't look like a fool._

"Hi" said Katara in a friendly voice.

"Hey" Said Zuko in a calm voice.

Katara could feel the heat rising to her cheeks.

_Please, please bell ring already so the teacher can take his attention off of me!_

RINGGGG RIINNGGGG

_Thank god!_

Once the bell rang, the teacher stood up. He was a tall man, but he had the worst posture Katara had ever seen. He looked nice though.

"Ok class, welcome to Science. You can just call me Mr. Bumi or Bumi. Either will do."

As he continued talking, Katara just tuned him out._ Hmm I wonder if that Zuko kid even knows that I was in his math class. He seems so reserved though. Like he doesn't trust people. But maybe that's just me. But god…..hes just to CUTE!_

"Katara…..say here damnit." said Suki as she nudged her.

"Is Katara Mizu here? Asked the teacher.

"Oh, yes I am. Sorry." said Katara.

"Uh huh" said the teacher, in a some-what irritated tone.

For the rest of the class they really didn't do much.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the bell to 4th period rang. "What class do you have next?" asked Suki.

"History with Mr. Iroh. What about you?" "Oh ive heard that every student who has him loves him. They say hes so laid back. And I have math. Well see ya later!"

"Yeah ok bye Suki."

Thankfully, this class was close, so she didn't have to hull ass to class. She got there fairly early so once again, she got the seat in the back of the class. Once she sat down, she saw a man walk over to her. "Hello there young lady." said the man in a friendly tone.

"Hello" said Katara shyly.

"Whats your name dear?"

"Katara."

"Hmmm…..Katara…..doesn't sound like a name you hear to often. Let me guess, your people descend from the water tribe?"

"Yeah they do. How did you know that?" She said in an almost excited tone.

"Well ive just been a lot of places, and when your as old as me, you pick up on little things and notice little details. Well nice chatting with you Katara. By the way, My names Iroh. Im the History teacher."

"Oh nice to meet you Mr. Iroh." Said Katara sweetly.

"Oh dear, just call me Iroh." He said, smiling.

"Ok." she said.

Once they got done talking, she finally noticed how full the class room was. Once the bell rang Iroh took role. As he was calling out names, Katara noticed how Zuko was sitting in front of the class with two girls. One of them looked sort of like him. He had medium length hair, the same colored skin, but darker eyes. But Katara did notice how she was very intimidating. The other girl looked to be about Zuko's age. She had pale white skin and long straight black hair. She wore heavy black make up and looked totally depressed and apathetic. As Iroh called out role, she noticed her say "here" when he called out the name Mai Anasatsusha

_Well I guess her names Mai. That's a creative and totally not over used name. I wonder what the other girls name it….._

When he called out the name Azula Kaji, she seemed to respond.

_Well, guess her names Azula. Hmm….but her and Zuko have the same last name…..maybe there brother and sister? Or cousins? I wonder…._

As the class dragged on, Katara just sat in the back and thought about life and day dreamed. And before she knew it, the bell rang for lunch.

_FINALLY! Im so hungry!_

Once she finally found the cafeteria, she as amazed at how many kids were there. In her old school, there weren't a lot of kids. That was one of the many things she loved about her old town. As she walked more into it, she got more anxious. She had no were to sit and she knew no one. She didn't want people to think she was weird if she asked to sit with them, so she was torn. Then, to her rescue, she heard Suki yelling her name. "Katara! KATARA!" She yelled in an obnoxious voice. "Hey Suki." Said Katara. "Hey why don't you sit with us?"

"Yeah sure."

"Ok, let me introduce you to everyone then. That's Ty Lee, Haru, and Toph. And I think Zuko and Azula may sit with us today, but im not sure."

Immediately, Katara noticed something off about the Toph girl. She seemed to stare off into space. When she talked to people, she never looked them in the eye. Maybe she was just shy…..?

"HEY! Your in my math class right?" Said the Ty Lee girl in a bubbly way.

"Uhh yeah I think so."

"Cool so maybe we could sit together?"

"Sure….if you want?" Said Katara in an uneasy voice.

About 10 minutes into lunch, Katara heard someone else yell her name.

_Ohh no…not Sokka! He's gunna embarrass me in front of my friends! _

"Well hey there little sister. I see you made some new friends. How cute! You mind if me and my friends join you?" Said Sokka. Katara could tell he was purposely trying to annoy her.

"Well I don't mind, but its also up to every one else." Said Katara, hoping they would tell him to get lost.

"Well I sure don't mind." Said Suki. "Yeah me neither." Said Ty Lee, and Haru agreed.

"OK thanks." As Sokka sat down, Katara saw his friends walking toward the table.

_Oh no…..out of all people, Sokkas friends with ZUKO? Oh wow…that's a paradox…._

OK Katara, this is Zuko, Jet, and Azula. "Hey you're the chick in my math class. Sup." Said the Jet kid.

Katara just smiled. As soon as everyone sat down, she noticed how Azula kept on looking at her, and it made her really uncomfortable.

The rest of the lunch period was fun. A lot of the people just talked about there summer. Katara didn't really interact with them, she just mostly listened.

Apparently, Zuko and Azula ARE brother and sister, and for there summer, they went to Ember Island, and island in the fire nation. Seeing how in the war, only really important fire nation people were allowed to leave and come back, Katara assumed that his parents must be really important in the fire nation. She couldn't help but to feel a sort of resentment towards him and his sister.

_Why cant the fire nation people just stay in there own nation? No one wants them here and all they do is cause trouble….but….I wonder if hes a fire bender…he seems to have the characteristics of one….._

About 5 minutes before the bell that dismissed them to 5th period rang, Katara decided that she would start walking to class. She had gym next and it was all the way across the school, and she wanted to take her time walking there.

"What class do you have next?" Asked a some what eerie, but confident voice. Katara looked over, and it was Azula who asked the question.

"Umm…Gym."

"Oh what do you know, so do I." she said, smirking.

"Cool." said Katara.

"Hey so do I!" said Ty Lee.

"Me to! And so does Toph." said Suki.

_Hurray._

They all walked to the gym together. Once they got there, an extremely muscular man told them to go sit on the bleachers and wait for everyone to get there.

They all sat and chatted, all except for Toph and Katara. So, she decided to try to start a conversation with her.

"Hi." said Katara, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Yo." said Toph, sounding apathetic.

"Uhmm…..so…..this your first year living here?" asked Katara, who suddenly felt stupid asking that question.

Toph laughed.

"what?" asked Katara

"Hahaha I just love your cheesy way of starting a conversation!" said Toph, smiling big.

Katara couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well you looked bored, so I thought I would talk to you."

"No im not bored, I just don't fit in the other girls very well."

"Oh…why is that?"

"Well….all they every talk about it boys, and make up, and clothes. And after a while it gets annoying."

"What, you don't like boys, or make up or clothes?"

"Well I like boys, but when your blind, make up and clothes don't really matter to you."

_Wait….did she just say…..did she just say she was BLIND?_

"…..Your blind? Really?" Said Katara, astonished.

"Yeah. You didn't notice?"

"Well I noticed something off about you, but I didn't want to point it out. How do you get around school and how do you see? Don't you need and escort or something?"

"No. Im not a baby. I can see, just not the way you can."

"Oh?" said Katara, wanting to know more.

"Yeah. Im an earth bender, and when I was younger I learned to see with it."

"What? How did you learn how to do that?" said Katara, amazed.

"I ran away when I was younger, and I discovered an animal that had the same problem as me. A Badgermole. They're blind like me, and they see with earth bending. Soon, I picked up there little trick and made it my own. I can sense the vibrations in the earth and I can detect were something is, and sometimes I can predict were people will move based on there previous move. I may lack in basic sight, but I excel in foresight."

"Wow…..that's the most amazing thing ive ever heard. Your so inspirational. You're a perfect example of how to over come a problem."

"Haha well I guess so."

Soon, all the kids were in the bleachers, and the coach took role. Once he was done, he said that every one could just talk, since they wouldn't start doing actual gym activates till next week.

For the rest of the period she just sat and listened to music. She was really relaxed, until some interrupted her. It was a boy. He looked to be about 13 years old. He was wearing a yellow shirt, light blue jeans, and orange shoes. A clash of colors that works amazing together.

"Hi there!" said the boy

"Hi."

"Whats your name?" he said, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Katara. Whats yours?"

"Wow! That's a really pretty name! My names Aang. Nice to meet you. "

"Nice to meet you to."

"So you don't look familiar, are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah I am. I just moved here from the southern earth kingdom."

"Oh wow! So like since you lived with water benders and stuff, are you one?"

"Yeah I am, but im not very good. I just know the basics. What about you? Are you a bender?"

"Yeah I am. Im an air bender. Ive been told that there isn't many here. Its always been my life goal to meet someone who was a master so I could learn, but so far ive only met one other."

"Wow you're an air bender? Ive never met one before. And I know how you feel, ive always wanted to meet a master water bender so I could learn, but like you not many water benders inhabit the earth kingdoms. Ive heard that the majority of them live in the northern water tribe. Hopefully some day ill be able to go there and learn."

"Yeah I know. But who knows where life will take us? Maybe ill meet my master and you'll meet yours!"

"Haha yeah that would be amazing. So you look a little young to be in high school. Did you skip a few grades?"

"Yeah I did. Ive always been really intelligent so I skipped 8th grade. I was skeptical about it in the beginning, but now im really happy that I did."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, because I probably never would have met you." He said with a cheesy smile.

Katara couldn't help but to smile.

"Well im happy I met you to. I cant tell we'll be great friends."

After talking for a little while longer, the bell rang.

"So whats your next class?" Aang asked Katara.

"Bending. Yours?"

"Me to!"

They walked to the other side of the school to a place that looked a lot like the gym, but it was cooler.

The court was made of solid earth, and surrounding the court were grates covering an underground water supply. There were score boards on the wall with 4 sections: one for fire, water, earth, and air.

_Hmmm…they must have bending competitions here. _

As they were walking to the bleachers Katara noticed that Zuko, Azula, and Toph walked in. Toph came over and sat with Katara and Aang,

When they sat down, the teacher walked in. He was very tall and had long white hair. He spoke with a confident tone.

"Welcome students to your first session of bending. My name is Master Pakku. I am to be addressed as Master Pakku and nothing else."

_Wow…someone's in a bad mood._

In this class you will learn the art of bending not just your own element, but all 4. Im not saying that im going to teach fire benders to bend earth, but to be a great bender you must understand the elements as an equal. No one element is greater than the other.

Katara noticed Azula laugh at his statement.

_Bitch._

Now, im going to take role. When I call your name you will say your present and tell me your element.

As he went down the list of names, Katara listened for names that sounded familiar.

"Toph Bei Fong."

"Here. And I bend earth."

….

"Azula Kaji."

"Here."

"Element?"

"Fire." she said with a smirk.

"Zuko Kaji"

"Here. Fire." Katara noticed how he looked some what annoyed, but still hot as ever.

…

"Aang Tei."

"Hi! Oh…I mean here! And I bend air."

Pretty much everyone gasped.

"Wow…..an air bender. I must say you are the youngest one to ever come into my class. Good luck."

"Thank you Master Pakku." Aang said with a bright smile.

Once he finished, he let everyone just talk.

"Oh students, before the bell rings I have an announcement. Tomorrow you will be showing me your bending skills, so be prepared."

At that moment, Katara's stomach jumped to her throat.

_Oh my god! NO NO NO NO NO! I SUCK at bending! Zuko's gunna see me humiliate myself! Oh my god…..no no no! I have to practice tonight!_

Right then the bell rang.

"Well see you tomorrow Katara!"

"Ok bye Aang!"

As she left the school and went into the parking lot, she noticed Zuko in his car. He had a beautiful sparkly red Camero.

_Wow….he must come from a wealthy family._

She looked around and found Sokka. She got in his car and they left.

"So little sis, how was your first day?"

"It wasn't to bad. I only got pushed into about 3 lockers and no trash cans." She said, smiling.

"Wow. There going easy on the freshmen this year."

"Yeah lucky me! So I see you made some new friends."

"Yeah I guess you could call them friends. But I couldn't help to notice one of your friends. She had shoulder length hair and a broad smile?"

"Oh you mean Suki! Yeah she's really sweet."

"Yeah and she's hot! You wanna hook a brotha up?"

"Sokka you don't even know her!"

"Yeah but if you dropped hints about how awesome I am, maybe she'll want to get to know me better!"

"Sokka…."

"Aww come on! Please?"

"Ugghhh FINE!"

"Thank you!"

Once they got to the house, Gran Gran greeted them with some hot tea.

"So how was your first day of school kids?"

"Great."

"Fine."

"well that's good."

"Uhh Gran Gran im going to go to my room. I have some homework. Can you call me when dinners done?"

"Of course dear."

"Ok, thanks."

She went to here room, changed into sweat pants, and laid on her bed.

_Shit…..I have that bending thing tomorrow. Well there's no time like the present. Time to start practicing._

**Alright! So i hope you guys liked it. R&R please! And suggestions for future chapters are more than welcome :D**_  
_


End file.
